


[Podfic] And All I See is You

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Fluff, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: "You know that anyone who has a problem with it isn't worth your time." She assured softly as she tucked a stray curl of hair behind his horn. It wasn't the first time Mollymauk had worn something like this. His circus family approached it with mixed amusement but overall positively. Any others he mostly ignored.'Fuck 'em.'  was the usual train of thought. Molly was still figuring out who he was and he would do so unabashedly.So why the fuck is it suddenly a problem now?[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	[Podfic] And All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmollymaukShortleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And All I See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484054) by [SmollymaukShortleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/and-all-i-see-is-you/And_All_I_See_Is_You.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [And All I See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484054/chapters/67201339)

 **Author:** [SmollymaukShortleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/)

 **Reader:** [DottoraQN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN)

 **Length:** 6:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/and-all-i-see-is-you/And_All_I_See_Is_You.mp3) | [wav](https://archive.org/download/and-all-i-see-is-you/And_All_I_See_Is_You.wav)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Widomauk gift exchanged! I don't feel like I can meet my own standards for drawing, so this is my little bit of extra goodness for you <3


End file.
